User blog:ZackaryX/About Me- ZackaryX
My Life A long time ago, on the middle day of the middle month, the 15th of June, 1998, a young baby was born in Provo, Utah. He was there for two months, and then flew off to Virginia, and has never been back to Utah to this day. That baby would be me. My older sister and I were both born in Provo Utah, where our parents were going to college at Brigham Young University. I was actually born right after they finished college, so then we flew to Virginia after I was born to live with my grandparents for about a year. About a year later, when I was around one year old, we moved to Charlotte, North Carolina. Here, we lived in an apartment for about two year. This I remember. Afterwards, we moved to our own house in Charlotte, and when I turned five, I began to go to Kindergarten. This is also where my little brother was born, in 2001. When I was three quarters of the way through Kindergarten, we moved again to Pfafftown, NC, where I finished Kindergarten, the rest of Elementary school, Middle School, and am a freshman in high school. We've lived here nine years now, and this is the place I identify to best. My little sister was born here in 2005. In terms of pets, when I was in 2nd grade, my sister got a pet millipede we named Crystal. That died pretty fast, and it's buried- er, decomposed, I suppose, in our backyard now. After this, we got two hermit crabs, one for me and one for my older sister. My older sister named her's Dreamy. Mine was named Crabby. They were fun to play with, but they died pretty quick. They were buried in the same place as Crystal, at the bottom of our hill. Afterwards, we got our hamster, Bella, which lasted for two years or so. Then she died in her sleep, and she's buried in the woods at the top of our hill. About a year later, we got a cat from a friend who was moving out and couldn't take her with her. The cat's name was Gracie, and I got pretty attached to her. She seemed to like best, and I have noticed that usually make really good friends with cats, and they like to be around me. (I'm also allergic to cats. Shhh, don't tell anyone. ) Well, Gracie was, naturally, acting strange, as she had changed habitat and owners quickly. I left to go on an overnight field trip with my sixth grade class to Wilmington, and apparently while I was gone, she peed blood, and had to put down. No more pets since. Back in Charlotte, when I was four years old. This is when I first started to get into my favorite toy of all time: LEGOs! My first set was a really old one, an army Helicopter. It's so old, the pieces don't even fit the ones they make today. But I played with that all the time, apparently. I don't remember much about getting it. It was simply ingrained into my head, until eventually, my favorite pastime was building LEGOs. I loved getting new sets for Christmas and my birthday. No holiday was complete if one my presents wasn't a LEGO of some sort. It was just so much fun to dump out the bag on the table, and put it all together, then break it apart, and put it together again. Around seven years of age, I began to get into writing. Though most of my stories from that time period kind of suck. But, experience (and practice) makes perfect, and even I'm not perfect, I've definitely gotten better at writing. I learned most of the stuff I know about writing from my dad and from personal experience. My Personality I don't normally attribute myself; I go off what other people tell me. So, apparently, I'm a likeable person; I never give into peer pressure, but I still have a good time with my friends, which someone once told me is what separates me from them, and that if I ever dropped that trait, I'd simply become another guy, and not me. I'm a leader, a Boy Scout (Star rank right now, working on Life). According to most girls I know, I understand people a lot better than most other guys. I see what makes people tick, and how to make them happy, how to cheer them up, or what they need at the moment. I love music, and I keep my friends very close; not sure what I would do without them, they inspire a lot of my stories. I don't normally keep to myself, I'm outgoing and friendly, but not to an extent of being annoying. Of course, everyone has some negative sides. I feel that sometimes my inner self isn't stable enough; sometimes I'm yelling at myself about how I'm not doing good enough, and other times I'm imagining how impressive I could really be to those girls sitting at that table over there. Sometimes I can be impatient with my siblings, but they're also my closest friends. Everyone else I'm very patient with. Well, um... that's me, I suppose. Thanks for listening, everyone. Have a nice day! Keep up the imagination, guys! This is SlyFireCobra, signing off for tonight. ƵαɕkαɤɣЖ Paradox Extraordinaire Category:Blog posts